Gigadimension Connection: Goddess Remix Heart
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: Take places after Megadimension Neptunia VII Bad End. Goddess has fallen in delusion, the world in brink of destruction. Histoire use her last resort and with the help and power of remain CPU, she obliterate all CPU that exist. Years passed, people wish give a birth of new Goddess. What will waiting for the new Goddess? This is the story of her adventure. (DISCONTINUE)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers. I only give little explanation. This story is not in same dimension as the dimension of the story "Gigadimension Connection: A Tale of Anti-Hero", but will be connected later in story. That's all.**

 **I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or its characters, only the OC. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Power Lost**

 **(?) (3** **rd** **POV)**

The sky is dark. The cracks can be seen in anywhere on sky. The ground is burned. Like some kind of aftermath of a very intense battle. If one can see it, it's like a scene of apocalypse.

In the sky, can be seen a silhouette, a gigantic silhouette. It was hovering there, like it was facing something as it struggle. In there too, a single light flying around, keeping attack the giant continuously without stop even once.

" **FOOL! NO MATTER YOU DO, YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO DEEP OF DELUSION AND DESTRUCTION!** "

"I won't let you do that!"

The one who fight giant, a light is girl. Clad in white skin tight suit with mechanical wing that let out burst of rainbow colored energy. She has reddish silver hair and rainbow colored eyes with power button-like iris. On her hand, she wields a big sword with cross game button-like part with four different color symbol that connect between the blade part and the handle part.

She dashed toward the giant and strikes it continuously without giving any mercy. The giant keep struggling as they clash keep going. The giant has crack appeared in its body, when the girl is bleeding on her forehead and some part of her body.

" **IT'S USELESS!** " shout the giant, " **YOUR STRUGGLE IS WORTHLESS NO MATTER HOW YOU DO!** "

"It isn't worthless!" she retorts back, "As long my people give their faith to me, I wouldn't give up!"

" **THEN FALL INTO DESPAIR AS YOU SEEN YOUR PEOPLE DIE!** "

The giant raise its hands and generate a gigantic sphere of destructive energy on sky. The girl knows what it intent to as she looks back toward a city in back of her.

"I won't let you! HAAAAAAA!"

She raises her sword on sky. The blade part generates a rainbow colored energy as the four symbols on the sword shine brightly. The energy its regenerate is gathered in tip of her sword.

" **FALL!** "

"Faith of my people, give me power to destroy the evil!"

The giant is shooting out the giant sphere to the city. The girl fight back with pointing her sword toward the giant's attack releases a high amount of energy attack to it. The attacks clashed as it try to push each other.

The energy attack of the girl is able to push back the giant attack and hit the giant. However, something happen. Due so much of energy she releases, the sword can't withstand it and finally break apart.

"Wha—"

As the sword break apart, the giant howling in pain as it exploding due the overwhelming energy attack it receive. The blast of explosion is so big that the girl got caught by it.

On that time, only a blinding light can be seen on sky. After that, the sky returns to normal blue sky. In somewhere else, something, more like someone falling from sky and crashing hard to the ground. On the crash site, only a girl with dirty brown hair can be seen lay on ground with her clothes tattered and wound covered her body.

Then, a certain fairy on top of book appearing and seen the girl condition. Known that he was alright, she calls two girl, one with brown hair with oversized blue jacket and the other with cream hair to come to her.

"Is she okay?" said the brown hair girl.

"Yes IF," said the fairy, "however, we need to treat her. Compa, can you do it?"

"Okay~," say the cream hair girl Compa, "let me take my bandage first."

"At least, don't make her a mummy like you always do," say IF.

"You're mean Iffy," say Compa with pout on her face.

The fairy giggles a little when seeing the girl's conversation. Then, something takes her interest as four cards strangely lays on the crash site near the girl body. She takes the cards and when she seeing the card, there's a smile on her face.

"Even if you four are not here anymore, you're still try to protect the Gamindustri. Thank you."

The fairy looks to the sky. She knows, this peace they had only momentary, as there will be always something or someone who will try to destroy this peace. All she have though, is they need to prepare when that happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Girl/Rest/Call me Arci!**

 **(?) (3** **rd** **POV)**

"Where... am I?"

Inside the room, there's a girl who just awake. She has long dirty brown hair and grey-ish eyes. Her body is pretty petite and has fairly good size breast.

"Is this... my room? Then..."

She looks on her body. She saw that she isn't wearing her usual clothes but rather her sleepwear. She looks inside and sees most of her body part has been bandage, even some of bandage is red; probably from her wound that still bleeding.

"Uck!" she feels hurt by sting of pain of her wound, "In the end, I was hurt. But... am I win?"

"You're, Arci"

"Histoire-san."

The fairy on the flying book, Histoire come (or fly?) inside the room. Seeing the girl, Arci covered in bandage is very painful for her. But knowing what she done for the world makes her happy too, even if it doesn't worth when comparing too the lost if she die there.

"Is that so?" Arci sigh in relive, "At least, the world is save again."

"But that doesn't mean your action is fully right," Histoire said in half-angry, "You act so reckless. Are you forget how much the world lost if you're killed there!"

"I know, but—"

"No but!" she cut off, "I know it was your job as CPU, but you must know that your life is important too!"

"I..." she wants to say something, but she can't say it and, "I'm sorry..." just say that.

Her head feel down is depressed. Seeing her condition like that, Histoire can't help but hug her.

"Histoire...san?"

"I know it's hard for you," she said with sad tone, "You, alone protecting this world from anything that can disrupt this world peace. It was very big responsibilities you have bring in your shoulder. But for once," her tears finally fall, "Just... stop for a while."

"Y-yeah... Okay."

"You know? If Neptune still here she probably will tell you like Noire."

"Haha, I'm not that lonely like her... well, I can't help that I was born from some part of her so probably I take it from her."

"And she will deny it like she always do, hehe," Histoire can't help for giggle in the end of her words.

"That's really like her, ahaha," Arci also end up laughing.

After very depressing mood they have before, now they just laughing like it weren't like that before. Two girls(?) was laughing for a while until someone entering the room.

"Histoire-sama? Did you already check Arcen condition?"

The one who is entering is IF, followed by Compa behind her. Seeing them, Arci is waving her hand to them. And the next thing she knows is those two suddenly jump on her with cry of relief. Well, for what happen to her, she was expecting something like this, but—

"Gaagh!" she was struggling for air, "I-IF! C-Compa! I-I can't b-breath..."

If her conditions like that, then the one in middle of them has worst condition.

"A~~~" Histoire passed out due lost of air.

"Ah! Histy! IF, Compa! Go away from me!" she try to push them away, "Histy has disconnect from server!"

Well... aside from strange words she says, she can't help but blurt out Histoire nickname from Neptune when seeing her bad condition. She's a polite girl, but sometimes she can be out of character too. And her day after awaken is already full of problem.

 **Few hours later**

"Well, sorry for what happen, Histoire-sama," IF asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry desu~~" Compa asking for forgiveness too.

"Ahem! Well, I can't say anything because I know you're also concern to Arci condition," she said, "But at least try to see who is in middle of you before jump out like that."

"Yeah," Arci also want to complain, "You know that my wound is still not healed, right? Now I feel that some of them are open up again."

"W-waaah! That's very bad!" Compa said in panic, "Let me check on it!"

In an instant, Compa swiftly take out the top part of her sleepwear, revealing her naked top that had bandaged, including her breast that also only covered by bandage.

"W-wwwwhat are you doing, Compa!?" she said embarrassed while try to cover her body with pillow.

"Huh? I just want to check your bandage," Compa answered.

"But you can do it later!? It was very embarrassing like this!"

Truth to be told, Arcen can be very easily embarrassed when she was suddenly naked (whose girl that don't?), even if there're only girl around her.

"Compa, she's right," IF said, "You can't just take out someone clothes like that. Here Arcen," she give her the clothes back to her.

"Thank you IF," she said as she wear it back in a blink of eyes, "And... can you call me Arci?"

"Nope," she refuses, "You know, I still can't tell how you do that."

"Sorry IF, that's company secret," she said and gives a wink.

Knows that the talk probably done, Histoire finally talk.

"Ahem," she takes everyone attention in room, "Now, you had awake so I can explain something to you."

"What's it Histoire-san?" Arci asking.

"About your power as Goddess."

"My power? What happen?"

"Try to transform, from your condition, I can say you can still change into your HDD form for few seconds."

"Okay," she tries to transform, but nothing happen, "Eh?"

"Nothing happen," IF said.

"L-let me try again!" she tries to transform again, but the result is same, "H-Histoire-san!? W-what happen to me!? I can't transform!"

After seeing that, Histoire conclude that her guess is right on. Then, she tries to explain to her.

"Arci, you have overused your share energy when deliver that attack before to the giant," she explain, "as the result, your connection to sharecite is current unstable and cut off whatever you try to transform into your HDD form."

"That can't be..." she said in shock.

"But rest assures, Arci," she smiles to her, "It only happen to your transformation. You can still receive the share power from people's faith to you like normally you do."

"I... I see..." she sighed in relive but still concerned, "But without transforming, if something serious happen later..."

"You don't need to worry about it, Arci," she said to her, "I have a solution for that."

"You have?"

"Yes," she took out briefcase (probably from her inventory, who knows?) and give it to her, "Open it."

As Histoire says, Arci open the briefcase. Once it was open, she looks what is inside of it. Inside the briefcase, there're two things inside it. First is look like a plus shaped device with a crystal in the middle of it. It also have grip handle under it. The second thing is a holder that looks like use to hold and keep something inside of it.

"Histoire-san... is this—"

"Yes, your solution," she said, "This first thing is **ShareLinker**. It was device that will help you to transform by using previous Goddess power as a catalyst."

"W-wait a second! You say that this device would help me to transform? How?"

"Like I say before, using previous Goddess power as catalyst," she shows me four cards, "these cards are not ordinary card. This card created from share energy combined with share part of previous Goddess."

"You mean... Onee-sans Goddess power?"

"Yes, that's right," she said as she give her the cards.

Arci looks to cards. The first card had an image of Neptune HDD form, Purple Heart. Second is Noire HDD's Black Heart. Third is Blanc HDD's White Heart. And last is Vert HDD's Green Heart.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was next to you when we found you on crater of your crash site," she said, "It's strange, is it? I feel like even if they're not here anymore, they still try to do something for the sake of world's peace."

"Of course, Histoire-san," Arci said to her with smile, "They're Goddess of this world. No matter who they're, they will put world safety as first line."

"Yes, you're right," Histoire agreed, "And their reckless probably downed to you too."

"Ahahaha..." she laughing with dry smile, "I can't say anything about it."

"Anyway," she coughed, "For now, please rest. Your body is far from healed even after few days rest—"

"W-wait Histoire-san, how long I was asleep?"

"Ten days."

In instant, Arci face is paled. To known she was out very long is not really good for her, in some sense of her.

"W-wwwwhat!? T-that's mean I was out for ten days!?" she suddenly become panic, "Oh no! The work! The paper! The games those I wasn't clear yet!"

Seeing Arci in very panic state (with strange last reason of panic), IF and Compa tries to calming her. It takes few minutes until she was calm.

"You finally calm down," Histoire sigh in relief, "All the work and paper have been complete by me. For the games... well... I'll let you finish it up later."

Knowing that, Arci sighed in relief. Although, she still find it not good as her games is still not cleared yet. It will take her all-nighter if she wants to finish them all.

"Anyway, let's continue our conversation before," Histoire reminding, "the second thing in briefcase is **Holder X**. It's... for keeping the **Divine Card** you have."

"Divine Card? Oh! You mean these cards," she nod in understanding, "well... they're Goddess so call it Divine Card is very understanding."

"You know Arcen," IF said to her, "Your words heard like sarcasm."

"No~," she refuses innocently, "I'm being honest. Beside, can you stop call me Arcen, Iffy?"

"That was your name."

"But it feels like there's a wall between us!" she complain, "We're friend, right? I even call you Iffy!"

"You sound likes Neptune now."

"Part of me is her, remember?"

"Ah, I forget."

"Meanie..."

Aside from that, they're once again laugh together. To have such normal conversation like this is a blessing for them. For all of things happen in past.

"We'll discuss about it later Arci," Histoire said to her, "You're still need to rest so get some rest... and don't try to walk out this room and playing games."

"I wouldn't!" she said while put a suspicious smile on her face, "I promise to True Goddess I will rest."

"Still not sure about it," she looks to her sternly, "Compa, sorry for asking this, but can you watch over her? At least until she fully recovered?"

"Leave it to me desu!" Compa said while giving a salute.

"Then I'll take my leave," Histoire fly toward door but suddenly turn back, "don't try to do something, okay?"

With one last so-like warning, Histoire finally leave the room. IF also preparing to leave too.

"Well, I still had my job in Guild," she said to Arci, "I'll come sometimes. And don't worry to call me if she try to do something, Compa."

"I'll Iffy!"

After that, IF leave the room. Compa then looks toward Arci with smile that looks scary to Arci.

"Now... let's checks those wound of your," she said with smile."

"Um... please be gentle?"

And then, all it can be heard from there is a girlish scream that one can imagined. In other room, Histoire only sigh with tired smile from what she heard, probably knows what happen on there.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all fo this chapter. Maybe some of you have problem about the OC name. Let me straight it. Her name is Arcen but she tend to make other who close to her call her Arci. I'll upload her bio next time so, see ya in next chapter!**


	3. OC Bios

**OC Bio**

 **Name:** Arcen Ciel

 **Call name:** Arci, Remix Heart

 **Species:** CPU

 **Personality:**

She can be describe as girl with full of surprise. Her normal personality is a cheerful yet very responsible. Sometimes she can be playful but when the situation needed she can be very serious, almost like she can't joke on that time. However, she's very easily to embarrassed if something very shameless happen in front of her.

In other hands, she had very unique part of her personalities. Due she was created with parts of previous CPU (Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert), she often remixing her own personality with them. People who knows it often think like she like a daughter of those four.

There's also information that told she also had some personalities of the CPU Candidates but it was yet to be revealed and confirm.

 **Appearance:**

She's a girl with curvy yet very good proportion body. She has dirty brown hair and grey-ish eyes. Her normal clothes consist black sleeveless shirt with white circuit pattern and sky color jacket with belt that have four color rope, consist purple, black, white, and green. She wears a fingerless black glove on her left hand and white bands on right hand. Her lower clothes consist black skirt and grey knee length socks and sky color shoes with red circuit pattern.

Her appearances as Remix Heart will be revealed later.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Meeting/Recovering/Lend me something with a blade!**

 **Dream world (POV Arci)**

Ugh... Where am I? Why this place is so dark? Wait... I'm not in my room anymore?! How I can be here... wait, is this where I was asleep and would be meet someone important in dream or something? Wait... ugh... I sound like Neptune again.

"See Neptune? She even don't like to sound like you."

Who said that!? I can't see anything because it's so damn dark here! Where you find light bulb when you need it? Wait... the sound seems familiar to me.

"Come on! I'm awesome protagonist! Protagonist of all protagonist! Even ending credit from G arc is admitting it!"

And there's another sound that also I familiar with. Strange... I feels like knows whose sound is but I can't remember or more like I can't tell whose sound is. Damn this plot convenience.

"You know, we can't waste more time since this is her dream. We don't know when she will wake up."

Thank you familiar sound number 3. Maybe I need to call them No. 1, No. 2 and No. 3. Yeah... that will make it.

"She's right. We have to tell her something important about upcoming events she will face."

And that's No. 4. Okay, is there more familiar sound I will hear?

"Sorry, but for now you only heard four of us," said No. 2, "Not like I want it but due you aren't still recover more of cards so you can't have another sound to be heard."

Cards? Did she talks about Divine Card? Wait, if those cards connect to the sound, and then... is that you? Neptune? Noire? Blanc? Vert?

"Oh~~! She's finally know us!" No. 1, or Neptune said, "It takes forever for you to realize it girl."

"Basically," No. 3 or Blanc continue, "it's only few seconds."

"Aww~~, way to spoil the fun Blanc!"

"No time for fun, we need to hurry to tell her."

"You're right Blanc," No. 4 or I presume Vert says, "Are you listening now?"

I had listening about... since you all talks! I'm a good listener than Neptune, you know?

"Hey!" yell Neptune.

"Stop it Neptune!" No. 2 or Noire as the sound heard, "Anyway, we're here to give you a warning."

Warning? Is there will be apocalypse class events coming up?

"Not that far," Blanc answer, "But at least almost near it."

Great... After I beat up by gigantic apocalypse being for save the world now I need to face something dangerous like that again? Come on! When I can rest!?

"I know you had facing a lot of hardship that almost make you unrest," Vert said with sad tone, "But this is far more dangerous than what you face before."

And what make it far more dangerous than what I face before? Someone with power of Deity of Sin? A crazy psychotic ancient Goddess? An old time Goddess that wish for revenge to the world?

"Well, to be honest..." Noire said with little hesitation, "it was something far more than that. Something that... even if we're still there," her sound seems scared somehow, "I think we don't stand a chance against it."

Okay... so, basically I will go against something that you can called ultimate antagonist character or something? Wait... What!? I need to face it!? When you four don't stand a chance against it!? The f*ck!

"Now she sounds like you Blanc," Neptune said.

"Shut up Neptune," Blanc said in anger tone.

"Keep calm you two," Vert said seems calming those two, "I admit doing this like passing own responsibility to someone else, but we can't do anything because only our soul remain in the world."

I see... I can't complain anyway. As the last Goddess in the world, it was my responsibility to defend it from any cause of destruction. Whatever you warn me or not, I will end up doing it anyway, plot convenience.

"I couldn't be assuring when you said it like that," Noire said while sighed, "But we trust you. N-not like I don't trust you, but you're at least better than nothing."

You know Noire? If Tsundereness is infectious then I hope I will fine the cure sooner. Me and Tsundere is... nevermind. So, what will you says next?

"You see? We can't do anything by our own," Blanc explain, "but we can help you by lending our power to you."

Lending your power? How?

"You know those cards you have, right?" Vert remembering, "Each card hold our power as Goddess, our Goddess form," she begin to explain, "We know that you had a problem with your Goddess power so with device that Histoire give to you, you can use it to—"

Yeah, I know it already. Histoire-san already explain it to me.

"Oh! That's good then," Noire said with happy tone, "Then we'll give a simple explanation. To transform, you need to combine two compatible Goddess power using that device," she explain, "With help of our Goddess power, you can transform into your Goddess form, not your original one but at least still useful for upcoming battle you will face."

Okay, that was very easy explanation. So, can I know what Goddess power that compatible with whose?

"Each card will give reaction if they're compatible with another one," Blanc explains, "Damn, almost time up."

W-wait, time up? But there's much I need to ask for you all!

"Don't worry," Vert reassures me, "When the time is right, we will tell you. If not, maybe another one will tell you."

That doesn't reassuring at all. Anyway, because it almost time up, can you at least told me how the look of something that I'll face later is?

"We do...ow how its ...ok," Noire says while her sounds slowly disappear, "What... we...ow is...the name..."

What? What's the name?

"T...the n...ame is C—"

Before she can finish her word, the blinding light comes toward me. What I know, I couldn't hear the last word they say.

 **Reality**

My eyes suddenly open up and I was jolt up from my bed. I try to remembering and recollecting what those four says in my dream.

"Ultimate antagonist... upcoming battle... C..."

There's so much information that I need to process. The best move I need to do now is asking for Histoire-san opinion, possibilities found the identity of what I will face before it coming here.

"But first... it feels strange..."

I just bolt out from my bed while before I can't even more properly. Now... I feel refreshed and I couldn't feel any pain from my body. I open my clothes and check my wounds.

Only to find those wounds already healed. There's no single trace from my wound, not even scar or anything. How is it possible? I just sleep for a day. And seriously, I didn't step on plot convenience, did I?

"Is this..."

The first thing I can think about is the previous Goddess. They probably heal me as a gift for me so I can prepare for upcoming. So, I join my hand and pray for their soul in Celestia.

{Hey! We're not died yet!}

The hell!? Why I can't hear Neptune voice here!? Don't tell me... she can ascend to Celestia because she hasn't any pudding since very long time!?

{No idiot! As she says, we're not died yet}

Now is Noire sound. Okay, I think I can calm down for now.

{Nepu! You're freaking out from my voice but not Noire's!? Why!?}

Why? I think the only person that wouldn't ascend if they die is just you Neptune. Other could maybe but your regret is highest among you four.

{She's right} Noire, Blanc and Vert said in same time.

{Why are you so mean to me!?} Neptune said while almost crying.

I want to laugh right now, if not thanks to sudden plot moving earthquake occurred. The tremble continue for few seconds until it die down. For my curiosity, I open the window to see what is on the outside.

I can see it. There's a smoke rising on some part of the city. The scream of help can be heard from there. I take no time to wait as I take my clothes that strangely tidy up beside my bed and get dressed. Oh, also I don't forget to take the device and the card holder where I put those cards from before. Before someone who's possible to go into my room see me, I jump out from window and run straight to the source of problem may I face.

 **On location (3** **rd** **POV)**

After few minutes running, Arci finally arrive on the location. As she suspect, citizens running away from something that was run amok and destroying anything on its path.

"So, is this the guys you say no match for you four?" she snickered, "Kinda let down, you know?"

{Sorry, but that guy is not what we're talking about} said Noire.

"Not it? Then who?"

{To be honest, we also can't tell you} said Blanc, {strangely, there's outer force that prevent us to tell you further about who is this person we said would face you}

"What!?" Arci said in disbelief, "Oh come on! Enough with this plot convenience thingy! Why it's always plot conveniences!"

{Sorry Arci, but I can says with my power of protagonist I can says that it wasn't plot convenience} said Neptune.

"Really? Then... this outer force must be come from the source A.K.A my real enemy I will face, right!?"

{We're not sure} said Vert, {But it was safe to say it like that. Anyway, aren't you want to beat that thing or not?}

"Oh, I almost forgot it," she laugh a little before looking toward the thing is, "Oi shithead! Why don't you face me!?"

And that thing turning back to Arci. From its look, one can describe it as monster with Deity of Sin final form's form with more mechanical and less organic part of its body. Almost like a robot copy of Deity of Sin.

"Now I look at it, it was really big, isn't?"

From its length, Arci's length is just barely reach its lower legs part and not mentioned that it was looking toward her with killing intention.

"Now you had face me, then we can finish this off before more troublesome thing happen," Arci said while try to reach something, until she realize it, "Crap! I leave my weapon in my room!"

{You just realize it now!?} Says four Goddesses.

And then, the monster... let's call it Mecha-Sin, begins to attacking her by swing its oversized hand. Arci got her legs work quickly to evade the attack, before doing tactical retreat.

"How can I forget something very important!?" she said while being chased by Mecha-Sin, "Now, how in the world I can defeat it!? Barehanded!?"

{Actually, you can just transform} reminding Neptune, {you can summon your Goddess arsenal when you're transforming}

"Ah... I forgot that... wait, can I still use my Goddess's weapon after being broken before?"

{Sadly no} answer Noire, {But as we tell you before, with combining two Goddess power, you can transform. In other hand, you will receive new weapon as compensation of that}

"Oh! I get it," she said while nodding in running, "Then let's transform right away!"

She has put the brake and facing Mecha-Sin that seems tries to kill her. Not wasting her time, Arci open the Holder X and take out the cards.

"Only compatible one I can use," she looks to the cards where there're two cards seem blinking a light, "Ah, these two!"

She takes out two cards out of four. The card she takes is Purple Heart card and Black Heart card. When she took those cards, somehow... she feels like there's countless amount of cheering sound heard from somewhere. But she ignores it as it was life and death situation of her.

"Now, how should I use it?"

{First, put the ShareLinker in front of you} told Noire.

She does as what she told and put the ShareLinker on her hand before put it in front of her. Suddenly, there's a light coming from the device and the surrounding suddenly change. Arci now has standing on dark place with line of 0 and 1 fly over the place.

{Scan the cards on the device} told Blanc.

She then proceeds to scan the cards one by one. There's something amazing for her to be seen. When she scan the Purple Heart card, the card turn into purple light before coming to her right side and revealing Purple Heart standing beside her. Then she do the same and the card turn into blue light and reveal Black Heart on her left side.

"We'll help you with the fight!" said Purple Heart.

"We'll give you our power to fight!" said Black Heart.

Seeing her two senior Goddess, her Onee-san's standing beside her seems making her happy as she was smile on them. To be lending a help from them, there's nothing she can't gratitude about.

"Thank you, Onee-chan," she said while making those two has light blush on their smile face," Then, please lend me something with a blade!"

She then thrust her hand with device toward the sky, following by Purple Heart and Black Heart. Then she has press the trigger on the device.

 **[Fusion Access!]**

The ShareLinker part that plus shaped open up and become X shape. Then, Arci body had suddenly covered in light and turn into light silhouette that like her Goddess form. In other hand, Purple Heart has covered in purple aura as on right side of X part had purple light, as well as surrounding of right side. Following Black Heart covered by blue aura as well as left side of X part has blue light and surrounding left side. Then, the X part's light has turn into violet as well as surrounding light.

All of them pulling back their hand in firm position on their side. Then, Purple Heart and Black Heart coming to Arci's silhouette and combining with her.

"Let's go!" all three shouting.

 **[Remix Heart: Blade Empress!]**

Her light silhouette evaporates as revealing her new appearance. Now rather than her girl appearances, now she had mature woman appearance. Her eyes turn into rainbow color as her hair become longer and violet with some red part. She wears black skin-tight body suit with some violet accent on some parts. Her hands has covered by skin-tight black gloves with violet under part and her legs covered by black knee-length stocking that has shaped in diamond shape, colored in violet on the side. On her back, there're two mechanical wings that looks like combination of Purple Heart and Black Heart's wings with change that the light turn into violet color.

This is Remix Heart: Blade Empress Form!

The surrounding has turn into normal as Arci, or Remix Heart on this form looking to her new appearance. She's feel different as it wasn't like her form before, even if there're some part that similar. Before she can make a good look of herself, she's sense a danger as she barely evades Mecha-Sin hand that swing toward her.

"Hm! Not patient, aren't you?" she said with her now deepen voice, "Now time for counterattack!"

She's put her hand on side as she manifest her weapon. It was a long-slim broadsword with word N and LS combine into one carved into violet color on part of sword. Using her newfound weapon, she has swung it several times toward thhe Mecha-Sin. Mecha-Sin looks struggle as it tries to attack back, only to be deflected or evaded by her.

"Very stubborn, aren't you?" she said, look mocking to the monster, "Let's see how you—"

Before she can swing another slash, she's stopped. Suddenly, she's feeling dizzy. Not only feeling dizzy but her power seems decreasing overtime.

"Don't tell me... there's time limit for my transformation!?"

{Sadly yes} said Blanc, {you can only transform for three minutes for now}

"What the hell!? I can only that long!?"

{For now} said Vert {the time limit is just the after effect of your previous battle. By overtime, the time limit will become longer until you can transform as long as you want}

"Wow! Thanks for enlighten, Onee-san!"

{Oh my! To be called Onee-san like this...} Vert sound likes trembling in excitement, {If you just born faster I would make you my little sister, how sadly...}

{Shut up thunder breast!} Blanc said angrily, {Forget about your little sister delusion, she's still in fight. Don't distract her}

"Ahem! You're right Blanc," Remix Heart says, "Time is almost up. I'll end this!"

She's charging toward Mecha-Sin with her sword ready on her hand. Mecha-Sin doing a charging attacks too to fight back. In split second and barely, Remix Heart evade its attack and send several high speed slash continuously before jumping to sky.

"This is your end! **Infinite Break**!"

She's land overhead slash to Mecha-Sin and then slashes it with light speed slash while passing it. Then, she's standing firmly before flick her finger, initiate several amounts of slash, ultimately destroying Mecha-Sin into light of pixels.

"Finally, it had defeated."

Remix Heart body suddenly turn into light. As the light fades, Arci was standing on her place, with clothes look tattered on here and there. Due it was her first time transforming after so long, she looks exhausted.

"Hah~~" she let out deep sigh, "That was really exhausting! I should take more exercise later. Maybe Iffy will help me with some quest.

As she planned what she wants to do in the future, she realizes something. Something that has made her sweating a lot.

"I wonder if Histoire will mad after what I done rather than resting," she's sweat dropping, "at least, I hope her lecture wouldn't be too long."

Then, she was walking back to Basilicom, even if it feels hard to her. Meanwhile, on the rooftop of some building not far from there, a mysterious hooded with mask figure watching the entire fight as he observe Arci's fight and her power. On his hand, there's a device that looks like a handle game console with azure color. That device was absorbing the pixel energy of defeated Mecha-Sin before turned it into card with image of Mecha-Sin on it. The figure looks to card before turn to her once more.

"I see you have awakened your power once more," the hooded figure says in curiosity tone, "I wonder how far you will expose those powers of yours."

After says that, a portal has appearing behind the figure. He then walking inside the portal and disappear completely when the portal disappear as well.


End file.
